A Very Rosalie Christmas
by frantic-daydreamer
Summary: Emmett can't fulfill Rosalie's fondest desire but he tries to make some Christmas memories for her, nonetheless.


**A/N**

**This story was written for the Twilighted Christmas Challenge, but I couldn't get it finished for the deadline.**

**It is my first fanfic. I'd love to hear critiques. IMO I can write dialogue but have a hard time getting to the point.**

**Twilight Characters not created by me.**

* * *

It was barely snowing as the car pulled up to the building. Dusk was settling over the day, giving everything a fairytale feeling. As the Christmas lights came on Rosalie let out a little gasp of delight. "OH! It looks beautiful! Better than the last time."

"I know Baby, " Emmett reached out to caress her cheek. "Wait until you see the tree, and the sleigh, and the giant inflatable reindeer and…!"

Rosalie stopped him with a passionate kiss and giggled when she felt a hand creeping up under her dress. "Now, now Santa, what will the elves think?"

"Oh right, the elves," he muttered.

"Put that beard on, Santa and let's go! "

"Are you excited, Rosie?" Emmett asked, knowing that she was almost bursting with anticipation. He took the chance to watch her while she fixed her hat and straightened her costume. He loved this side of his wife. So relaxed and loving. So generous and open. A side she rarely revealed to anyone but him. She rolled her eyes as she caught him staring. "Come on, Em! They're waiting for us." she grabbed his lapel and pulled. Chuckling to himself he stepped from the car walked around to offer her his hand. He pulled a large sack from the back seat and waited while Rose straightened his beard.

"Ready Mrs. Claus?" he offered his arm.

"Ready Mr. Claus!" she squealed as she took his arm. Together they walked toward the building,. He winked at her as they walked under the sign that said, " HALE CHILDREN'S CENTER."

The party was already in full swing. Children lay on their stomachs playing with cars and blocks while babies clapped their hands to the soft holiday music playing on the stereo. Boys and girls in wheelchairs and standers laughed at the antics of a magician pulling yards and yards of silk from his fist. Teens from the local boys and girls club danced around dressed as elves, handing out candy canes and telling jokes.

An enormous fir tree fanned out from it's corner threatening to take over the room; the branches drooping under the weight of it's decorations. Every inch of the tree was covered with candy, gingerbread and fruit. Every type of light imaginable swirled thru the branches, twinkle, bubble, and a miniature train wound it's way around the tree and back up again.

When the sounds of a hearty "Ho ho ho" echoed in the hallway, children of all ages froze and their eyes grew wide. Was it? Could it be? The doors burst open and the children screamed with excitement, "Santa!"

Emmett shouldered his sack of toys and Rosalie pushed the massive sleigh full of wrapped gifts into the room. They gifts were all the kinds of things children wanted most for Christmas: toys, games, electronics. The trucks with supplies, clothing and equipment had arrived earlier in the week and each child was wearing a new dress or outfit; the babies decked out in Christmas jammies; everyone wearing a smile. The staff wanted the children to look especially nice when they met their benefactors. They were eager to show off their charges and eager to see what was in Santa's sleigh because the staff was always included in the Hale's generosity.

Emmett and Rosalie were quickly surrounded by children who lead them to a space by the tree. Emmett taking his place in the chair, his voice booming, "Now tell me, where are the good little boys and girls I have come to see?" The children began to shout for his attention, jumping up with their hands raised. "Now tell me Mrs. Claus, " he looked at Rose with a twinkle in his eye, "Are all these children on the 'nice' list?"

Rose held back a shudder of pleasure as she looked at Em. He was the picture of a perfect Santa. His twinkling eyes and those adorable dimples made him irresistible and the children clamored to get his attention.

"I told you, Santa, that the list was especially long this year. We should get started right away. You know the reindeer don't like to be kept waiting. It is our busiest night of the year, after all."

The children squealed with pleasure as Rose began reading from her list. One by one the children were lifted onto Santa's lap and given their presents. Rose felt a familiar ache in her chest as she watched Emmett handle each child with tender and loving care.

She laughed out loud when he whispered, "God Rose, they smell good enough to eat." and winked at her. Emmett always knew when her emotions threatened to break through her tough exterior and tried to keep things light.

Rosalie prepared herself as she heard the Center director, Mrs. Mallory, approach. It would be the first year she had met Ms. Mallory as her own daughter.

"Mr. and Ms. Hale! So glad to finally meet you! I was very, very sorry to hear of the passing of your mother. She will be missed. I'm sure I don't have to tell you that she was the very best sort of person."

Rosalie beamed. "Thank you Mrs. Mallory. We are so happy to continue our mother's charitable works." Rosalie turned to face the woman head on.

Mrs. Mallory gasped. "Oh my, you do look very much like her, Ms. Hale."

Rose dropped her eyes to the floor and gave a mental cringe. She realized that she had forgotten to wear the wig and glasses which were part of her costume. No wonder Alice had been texting her all night. Though not fool proof, they afforded Rose some measure of anonymity. "Oh!" she muttered, reaching up to tug a lock of her hair. "Well…my mother was a brunette. I am a blonde."

Mrs. Reynolds gave a nervous laugh, "Of course! Daughters do tend to look like their mothers."

Overhearing the conversation, Emmett left his place in front of the TV and came over to join them. "Mrs. Mallory," he boomed over the din. "Did you get my email?"

"Why yes, Mr. Hale. Everything has been arranged, as you requested. Whenever you are ready…" her voice faded away as Rosalie raised her eyebrows to look at Emmett. "What's he up to?" She wondered to herself.

"Well boys and girls" Emmett shouted, "It's time for me and Mrs. Claus to get back on the road. We have a lot of work to do tonight!" The children gathered around and Rose and Emmett offered last hugs and kisses. The couple waved goodbye and closed the door behind them. A nurse met them in the hallway.

With all the Bella and Edward drama of the last few years they hadn't been able to return for the annual party. Emmett wanted to make this visit especially nice for his wife. They followed the nurse into a small room. Rose knew this was where prospective adoptive parents spent time with the children on visiting days. She was confused as to why Emmett wanted her to wait here. As if reading her mind the door opened and he appeared, a small, blue bundle in his arms.

"Hey baby," he whispered, "look what I've got here." He walked up and placed the bundle in her arms.

Rosalie stared down at the tiny baby in her arms, her mouth forming a perfect 'O' of surprise. "Oh Emmett! Isn't he beautiful? He's so pink and round. Look how his lips are puckered!"

"He's hungry too, Rose." He held out the baby's bottle for her. "Why don't you sit down and take care of that for him."

Rosalie settled into the rocking chair at the center of the room and tickled the baby's lips with the bottle. She smiled when he opened his mouth and took the nipple, hungrily gulping down the milk. Too soon, he was finished. Rose sighed, "I guess it's time to give him back."

"Actually Rose, honey, make yourself comfortable. I have something I want to share with you." Emmett reached toward a pile of letters stacked on the little end table. Rose snuggled the baby closer to her breast as Emmett picked up the first letter and began to read.

_Dear Mrs. Hale,_

_Twenty five years ago a baby was born in a West coast town. Complications from the pregnancy and delivery resulted in permanent damage to the baby and she was diagnosed with cerebral palsy. Two days later, her parents, unable to cope with their child's disability, abandoned her to the care of the state. _

_Despite her sad circumstances an angel must have been looking down on her that day, because instead of being sent to a state home the baby was sent to live at the Hale Children's Center. There she received the love and care a baby needs, as well as, therapy to mitigate her condition. She thrived and grew strong in their care. Three years later, the Hale Center also found her a family, an amazing family, which gave the baby all the love and support any human could ask for. I happen to know that the little girl grew up happy and strong and went on to fulfill many of her dreams. I know because I was that lucky, lucky baby . Oh, people will always look at me and consider me one of the unfortunate ones. But I will always know better and it is knowledge I keep in my heart everyday._

_Last semester I graduated from college with my degree in special education. I can only hope to be the kind of asset to the community that the Center has been. I will strive everyday to be worthy of the gifts I have received. Thank you so much for being there for me and all the children you have helped. _

_From the Bottom of My Heart,_

_Jocelyn Rosalie Powers_

Emmett read on and on, into the night, _"…just finished my residency in pediatrics…have been working as a social worker for 5 years…I'm a child psychologist…"_

"…_my husband and I have now adopted four children of our own…cured my stuttering…thanks to the HCC our family is complete…our baby now walking AND talking…"_

"…_you were my angel when I needed one…taught me how to feed and care for myself…arranged for the surgery that changed her life…"_

"_Thank you so much."_

"_From the bottom of my heart…thanks"_

"_I thank God for you."_

"…_.Thank you."_

"_Thank you…."_

"…_thank you…."_

"…_Thank you."_

Rosalie heard Emmett's voice fade away as he finished the last letter. Her throat was aching from the tears should couldn't shed. She looked at Emmett and sighed. He knew her so well. How could she be sad when she already had so much love in her life? She took comfort that despite everything, she had her own angel by her side, whatever the future might bring.

"Thanks baby," she whispered. "That was beautiful."

"Just like you Rosie." Emmett replied, brushing her cheek with his fingertips. "I wanted you to know that you've changed more lives than mine. The world is a better place because you are in it sweetheart." He leaned in and they shared a tender kiss.

"Now Mrs. Claus, I believe we have other plans to attend to before Christmas is over. I distinctly remember something about 'Santa Claus coming tonight…'" He flashed her his most charming and suggestive smile.

Rosalie smiled and rolled her eyes. "OK Santa. I guess you've earned a few Christmas surprises. Let's go!"

Placing the baby in the bassinet, she turned and linked her arm with his. As they exited the center she placed her head on his shoulder and whispered, "I love you Emmett. Merry Christmas_."_


End file.
